To Protect
by Shadewing31
Summary: There is no Not because she is dead, no, but because she never Instead Hanzo has found and gathered the top six kunoichi of the major Having never met before the six women must train together to defeat But Hanzo throws a twist at They won't be 6 OC's X everyone minus (Hanzo and Kuma will be together)


**And here I am again! This is an idea I have been planning for a while and it finally came to be! This story will most likely not have regular updates since Never Surrender then Sand are my main priorities. (If you really want an update PM me and I will get going on it!) I promise, no matter how long it takes me to update I will not abandon it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this game...**

* * *

Silence coated the gigantic room in a thick and awkward sheet. The only noise in that dull silence would be the toe of one slippered foot tapping the tiled floor. The foot belonged to a well muscled man, sitting on his golden throne with his head leaning on one fist. Large, midnight black eyebrows creased together, and a scowl marred his lips. On his relatively handsome face a groomed Vandyke sat with a pencil mustache. Every hair the same deep black as on his face, a high thick and long ponytail lay behind him.

Sighing, the royally dressed man's golden drop earrings bounced against his thick neck. The silky, maroon and gold clothing hung on his left shoulder, never touching his right. His large free hand reached up to toy with the three golden pendants that rested on his chest, slung on one golden chain. The troubled warlord was deep in thought, and the servants dared not to enter the room, for fear of death. Hours passed and still he sat. When the sun was just about to leave the sky, ready to paint the night in purples and blues, a smile slowly broke across his face. Shadows breaking his face into disturbing shapes. Two sharp claps of his hands echo through the extravagant room. What happened next would change history.

"Lord Nobunaga." A young shaggy haired servant knelt before his master, light blue hair almost covering his eyes of deep brown.

"Kill them all." The dark deep voice of the warlord rumbled through the young boy. Looking up at the elder man's face, he shivered with fear. He was seeing the face that had been the last thing many a man, woman, and child had seen before they had taken their last breath.

"Who, my lord." Keeping his voice calm, the boy of twelve questioned his owner.

"The ninjas." His voice tough, he kept his unwavering black gaze on the servant in front of him.

"War..." The boy whispered. Unmoving both of them sat. Minutes past as the sun slunk further behind the land, as if to hide and save itself. The sound like thunder, Nobunaga laughed. The sound was maniacal, which fit with his decision. Nobunaga had just started the war with the ninjas. Quiet once again, the room itself almost feared to make a noise.

"Yes." The sun set on his crazed smile, cascading them into a spiraling darkness.

* * *

"Three squads dead sir, it was Nobunaga again." Kneeling in front of his superior the low ranking Nin raised his head to see what Hanzo's reaction would be. Midnight colored hair blowing in the slight breeze across his pale skin. Tired looking dark eyes looked beyond into nothing. Releasing a sigh he finally looked at the man that served faithfully under him.

"Do you remember how a few months ago we were told of an upcoming war, and we gathered information on the strongest in each village?" Seeing the kneeling man nod Hanzo continued "I need a team to gather the six that we agreed on and bring them somewhere. Somewhere safe, but somewhere where they can train together." Noticing the confused look on the man's shadowed face Hanzo decided to clarify. "You see, those six will unite us all. In this darkness, they will be the light to guide us all."

* * *

**Ok, Yes this is SUPER short, but it is a prologue. Please tell me what you think and if this is even worth it. I am putting an OC/MC with each of the guys (except Hanzo). Reviews are highly appreciated! The first chapter will be much longer that I can promise!**

**~Shade**


End file.
